


Taking a shot at romance

by SpooKyra



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooKyra/pseuds/SpooKyra
Summary: “I might have had a few shots.”OrAnise and Luke are nosy and set Guy and Tear up.





	Taking a shot at romance

With how urgent Anise and Luke sounded as they asked for her help in finding Guy, Tear absolutely did not expect to find him like this. Chesedonia was always a busy city, so Luke had went to the Kimlascan side and Anise to the Malkuth side, leaving Tear to search near the border. She finds him at the bar, hidden in plain sight. It was such a simple search she idly wonders if this was a set up. 

“Guy,” she calls his name a few feet away being mindful of his space. His head perks up but doesn’t make much of an effort to look around. The bar is fairly busy this evening, and rather than raise her voice, she decides to approach him. She internally debates whether to tap him, but she doesn’t want to overcross his boundary. “Guy,” she calls out again. 

“Oh, Tear!” Guy exclaims, turning to greet her. His face has a slight flush to it and he’s practically beaming at her. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Looking for you,” she states. “Luke and Anise have been searching for awhile now you know.”

“Huh?” Guy looks around, a confused look on his face. “I just saw them though…” he trailed off. 

“Oh,” Tear says softly. “I see.” This was definitely a set up, but for what purpose, Tear doesn’t know. Guy is staring at her now and Tear fights the urge to squirm and fidget. “Uh we should—“

“You’re really pretty,” Guy interrupts her. 

“I-I, um,” Tear stutters then clears her throat, ignoring the sudden heat on her face. “I’m not really…” 

“Yes you are,” Guy says, grabbing one of her hands from her lap. “You’re also beautiful and adorable too.”

“Guy?! How are you-“ she cuts herself off and gestures towards their hands. 

“I might have had a few shots,” Guy guiltily says with a laugh. Tear squeezes his hand softly and she just barely catches Guy muttering under his breath, “holy shit.” He looks at her with wide eyes. “I’m touching you,” he says in disbelief. 

“Y-yeah,” she nods. 

He lets go of her hand and grabs her shoulders, making her face him directly. “I can touch you,” he repeats in awe. “This is great!” 

With Guy’s grip on her, Tear can do nothing to cover up the blush that arises. When he does remove his hands, it’s not for long. His hand feels cool against her cheek and she finds herself leaning into the contact. It’s embarrassing, but it’s comforting at the same time. Tear looks away from his burning gaze. She fidgets with the ends her dress as Guy runs his thumb against her cheek. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

“Huh…?”

Tear’s eyes widen as Guy leans in and closes the distance. His lips are surprisingly soft against hers but the faint taste of alcohol causes her pull away. Guy’s brows furrow. 

“What’s wrong?”

Tear honestly doesn’t know. “I…” she swallows down the lump that formed; it’s suddenly hard to get her voice through. 

“I know this isn’t the best way,” he says while gesturing to the empty glasses in front of him. “But I don’t know if I can later…”

She clears her throat. “I-I see.”

“That being said,” his gaze falls to her lips, “can I kiss you again?” 

Her voice catches in her throat and she can only nod as he cups her cheek again. Her eyes flutter shut and she grabs onto his shoulders first before settling on wrapping her arms around his neck. Guy smiles at her when he pulls away only to kiss her again with some more force. 

She peeks her eyes open and honestly wished she hadn’t. Unmistakable red hair sits at a nearby table, smugly smirking with his partner in crime. Anise winks at her and Tear wonders if it’s possible to combust with how hot her face feels. She gently pushes Guy away but already misses the blissful sensation of kissing him. Guy’s frowning again, a question on his tongue before he follows her gaze. Luke finger guns at him and Guy groans while turning away. Tear backs away, creating space between them and smooths out her dress. 

“Those idiots,” Guy mutters under his breath. 

Tear clears her throat. “A-Anyways, I should head back to the inn. While we may have the time off, there’s still plenty to do. I should go to bed.”

Apparently, Guy gets over his shame fast. “Want me to join you?”

The question is innocent enough, but due to the earlier events, Tear’s mind takes her down a route that leaves her flustered. She coughs awkwardly. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Don’t be like that, let me walk you there.” Guy offers his hand as he stands up, only swaying a little. Tear tells herself that she’s merely worried he’ll trip on his own as she takes it. The feeling of how nice her hand fits against his is purely coincidental. It’s harder to excuse how fast her heart beats when he smiles at her and kisses her cheek. Her grip on him goes slack, but Guy doesn’t seem to really notice. 

“It’s like he’s a completely different person!” Tear hears chairs scraping and glances back to see Luke and Anise tailing them as they exit. 

The cold air hits her face and she can’t help but shiver. Guy drops her hand and instead wraps an arm around her shoulder. She blames the cold for how she immediately presses against him. The walk to the inn is mainly quiet, aside from their footsteps and the ones following them at a more acceptable distance. Guy only stumbles once or twice. 

Tear’s almost sad when they reach the inn. The embarrassment she feels overpowers any other emotion however, and she slips away towards her room.

Guy sighs as he helplessly watches the door shut. 

“Ugh, way to go Guy,” Anise practically yells at him. 

Guy lets out a yelp, quickly scrambling away from Anise who appeared behind him. 

“Boo, so you’re back to being a women hater.” 

“Hey!” Guy protests. 

“Well it was worth a shot.” Anise snickers, elbowing Luke. Guy shoots her a look of utter disappointment, then shakes his head and smiles. 

“I guess, but still…” Guy trails off with a sigh. “I really do love her.”

Anise squeals and Luke has to hold her back before she can pounce on Guy once again. 

 

Tear, with her back against the door, feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest. While now, she can only hear murmured bickering, those five words hit her as if he were right there in front of her. She sinks down to the ground and breathes. How in the world is she supposed to face him tomorrow? Well, him and Luke and Anise. Maybe he’ll forget about it in the morning, she thinks to herself. After all, Guy drank enough to temporarily get over his fear. With that comforting thought in mind, she finds enough calm that allows her to sleep. This mess will settle itself out later.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently replayed abyss and fell in love with these dorks all over again! I blame my sister for making me ship this and fueling me to write. I have like 100 more wips so maybe I'll finish them and beat my anxiety up enough to post again


End file.
